


[zenigata/LupinIII]纳豆(Natto)

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Natto, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 记得有集sp就是老哥拌吃纳豆，同事看得膈应，我自己吃过纳豆，开始觉得很苦后来慢慢也喜欢吃了，而且这么一小盒当成小零食下午茶也不错（谁家下午茶是纳豆啊），燕京牌的，但是可能卖的不好超市就不进了。有机会会把这篇画成漫画。





	[zenigata/LupinIII]纳豆(Natto)

“钱形警部，这个是什么啊？”  
“纳豆啊，作为日本人你都不认识纳豆的吗？”  
身边带的男警官下意识地摇摇头，虽然身为日本人不吃纳豆甚至觉得纳豆恶心的人比比皆是。他看着筷子下的纳豆之间拌成黏糊糊的一坨实在恶心得要命，但又不好意思拒绝，只得坐在对面默不作声地吃着亲子盖饭。  
在筷子的搅拌下，纳豆黏在一起，随着筷子还拉出一道长丝儿。钱形警部捞起一坨纳豆，直接拉起来，中间是一条细长的褐色黏丝。  
突然间，他回想起了什么……

“啊……嗯……嗯……老哥……”  
纤细的手指抓住短发，时不时在上面抓一下还是挺疼的，钱形扶住那细腰，用很不熟练的技巧取悦着眼前的小猴子。  
不记得这家伙是来干什么的，只是前几天正在办的案子卡在了瓶颈处，突然鲁邦一封邮件寄来，上面写上案子对象的交易地点，钱形也不问三七二十一或者情报有没有误，看到鲁邦二字就飞出去了，结果把卡了好几个月的贩毒集团给抓了。  
然而鲁邦下一封邮件就是让钱形给点儿奖励，因为不是偷窃现场，所以钱形没有必要抓他，与其说不抓，不如说是不想早点结束这段猫鼠游戏。  
或许冥冥之中他早已爱上鲁邦。

“老哥……快不行了……”  
鲁邦只穿着一件蓝色衬衫，衬衫的上半部还被拽下到胸前，他双手抱着男人的头，白嫩的臀也在朝前律动。  
“要到了……到了……”  
猴子脸一片潮红色，他不停吐气，享受着钱形过于直男完全不懂技巧的口。警部也用他的大手紧扣着鲁邦的屁股，巴不得早点结束。  
鲁邦的身体突然僵直，一股液体喷在口里，钱形拒绝吞下这玩意，等鲁邦拔出来就准备去卫生间吐掉。

“老哥！！”  
不给钱形逃跑的机会，鲁邦一翻身就把钱形压在身下，很难想象这纤瘦的身段是怎么把这个身材魁梧的大男人给压倒的。  
“等等鲁邦！！”  
一说话，嘴里的精液就要呛到自己，钱形还没说什么，鲁邦早已用娴熟的手段解开了男人的裤链，因为兴奋稍微硬起的分身也出现在他眼前，让钱形感觉很是羞耻。  
鲁邦一口叼住了阳具，技巧比钱形好太多。  
“鲁邦！你不是说过只喜欢不二子那样的女人吗？”  
鲁邦没有理他，只是用口前后吞吐着，顺便用舌头在里面舔着前部，既刺激前端也刺激侧身，弄得钱形身体僵直，血液直朝脑袋冲去。  
鲁邦在想什么，他不会恶心吗？和男人做什么的。  
可能是20年来没有找过女性，钱形的持久还是挺厉害的，鲁邦虽然腮帮子有点酸，但还是用尽解数让钱形感到舒服。不但用嘴，还用手抚弄着后面的蛋，要不是想到正在做的是个男性，钱形可能早就去了。  
“为什么给我做这种事，说好的给你奖励呢。”  
鲁邦终于松开口，另一只手不断安抚着。  
“性是互相的，而且我愿意给你做。”  
小猴子再次用嘴舔舐起来，而且看着一脸痴醉的样子。  
鲁邦真白啊……而且还很瘦……  
钱形注视着男人的脖颈，还有肩膀，臀部的曲线也很好看。  
感觉真是越来越舒服了，钱形紧握着鲁邦的手，马上就要到达顶端了。  
“鲁邦……鲁邦……”  
在这样下去可能以后就真的不需要女人了……  
眼前白光一闪而过，积压许久的白精一股涌出，灌满了鲁邦的口。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
钱形躺在床上，比跑了一千米还要累。  
下意识地看了一眼鲁邦，他改躺在自己身边，可能是射的太多了，他嘴边的精液都流出来了。这家伙不吐掉吗？  
“鲁邦……”  
钱形刚想说什么，小猴子突然窜上来，不由分说地吻上了钱形。  
“嗯……？”  
潮湿的舌头交缠在一起，两个人口中都留着对方的精，现在全部混在一块，二人的精液二人的唾液，被舌头搅拌在一起，苦味和甜味混合着，尝起来十分怪异，而且搅起来还发出咕啾的声音，这实在让钱形尴尬不已。  
不知过了多久，鲁邦才离开他，两人的口腔中，被拌得浓稠的精液黏在舌头和嘴唇上，分开时拉出一两道还有分叉的银丝。  
钱形不知道要如何评价这个画面，似乎只有两个男性，吃了对方的精华，再互相接吻才会有这么壮观的景象。  
“啊……好像纳豆一样……”  
鲁邦笑着说出这句话。  
当时钱形并没有在意这句话，猴子小偷嘴里含着浓精，说话含含糊糊的，他也并不觉得这句话有什么好笑的。但是当现在隔了那么久，他坐在一家餐厅里，搅拌着纳豆，结果拉出的粘稠的丝状居然让他想到了那天发生的事情。  
“……”  
钱形僵在原地，任凭同事怎么叫他，情绪都无法从这件事上缓过来。


End file.
